The Court of Montonessi
"The last series of works by The City's irregular, some say disturbed, portrait painter Montonessi. He was incarcerated in Moira Asylum for the latter part of his life, where he painted some of his most particular pieces." The Dangers of Seduction The back of this painting reads: "Being cold and being alone are the same physical sensation. There's the sense of unrelenting pressure, and the indifference of the world. It's peaceful." Location: Montonessi's Abode, Stonemarket (will only appear during Basso Job "A Stroke of Madness") The Arrogance of Nobility There's a message written on the back of the canvas in small, angry letters: "Aveline Grace. Patron of culture. Breaking arms under the strain of want must be curiously fulfilling." Location: Stonemarket - Moorsditch (in the plaza containing Ulysses Northcrest's Obelisk, use two Rope Arrows to reach an upper-level apartment) The Repulsion of Civility Jagged red script covers the back of this canvas: "It's hard to make a decision when the ties of life keep shuddering. Stay. Go. Stay. Go. Arrows make the best letters." Location: Moira Asylum - Men's Ward (enter Room M02 and peer through the hole in the wall to make the portrait appear). The Abundance of Emptiness Crazed words are scribbled on the back in spidery fountain pen script: "Intrigues lead to all kinds of russet adventures. Fresh-picked corn is the sensation most worth having!" Location: Eastwick's Grand House, outside the door to the Study on the Second Floor Compassion, Foul Carved into the back of the picture frame dozens of times is the same string of words: "Hem up the streets, pretty lady, pretty lady. Run. Run! RUN!" Location: The Dawn's Light, in the right storage room on the Storage Deck The Married Spinster There's a faint tracing on the back of the painting that is visible only by candlelight: "I think I like the smell of violets. A statue is just a lump of stone that holds a shape for a little while." Location: Northcrest Manor - Second Floor (in the damaged wing leading to the Ceremony Room, off the Waiting Hall after the Graven attack, the painting is at the end of the hallway on the upper level, right next to the doorway of the storage room). Living a Lie The back of this painting is covered in a series of bloody handprints. Location: Baron's Way South, in Riverside, in an apartment on the highest level of buildings (requires a Rope Arrow to access). Rutting Out of Season Someone has written on the back of this painting in long, looping letters: "Flight is the greatest paradise of the unreturnable notion. Capitulate! All will be consumed." Location: Poet's Abode, Riverside, in the washroom on the ground floor. The Insatiable Appetite There's a carefully written letter on the back of the canvas: "Worms turn even vivid memories to dust. There's a worm in my brain. I think it's you." Location: Stonemarket - Baron's Way North (in Leatherwood Furniture, enter the secret room in the basement via vent and tap the switch on the side of the barrel). What is There Cannot be Seen A small note is glued to the back of the painting: "There's an envious kind of freedom reflected in the madness of an eye. I want to go there. I'll take my family." Location: Collector's Lodge, during the Vittori Client Job The Carnal Connoisseur, in the side room next to the parlor on the ground floor. The Grace of Insecurity There's a message written in small, shaky letters on the back: "What can evoke the beauty of the world? Raindrops on flower petals and bright, sunlit days? Everyone dies alone." Location: Oxheart Perry's pawnshop, during the Ector Client Job Silence Is Golden, on the wall in Perry's office. Guilt has Black Wings A corner on the back of the canvas reads: "The true test of helping someone is whether or not they're better off afterward. Even corpses benefit from being devoured." Location: Alfonso's Attire, during the Ector Client Job Hand Tailored, in sketching room of upstairs apartment. ru:Палата Монтонесси Category:Collectibles